Electrical products sold to consumers often have printed on their packaging an indication that the consumer may, before purchasing the item, activate the device and see how it performs. Such arrangements are often associated with a “try me” button. Such a button allows a customer in a retail store to push a portion of the packaging and see the device operate while the package is still on a retail store shelf.
When activated by the consumer, a “try me” button often interconnects a supplemental battery to the electrical device or a portion of it. If, for example, the electrical product is a series of lights, pushing the “try me” button may interconnect a supplemental battery with, e.g., a few of the lights. Such lights will temporarily illuminate in the retail store for the potential customer, giving the potential customer a better sense of how the device operates. After being purchased, the customer typically disposes of both the “try me” button and the supplemental battery.